Honey Badger (weapon)
The Honey Badger is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has an integrated silencer. Campaign The Honey Badger is seen throughout the campaign used by Logan T. Walker and Hesh. It's also used in End of the Line by Thomas Merrick and Keegan because of its integrated Silencer. It is used by the Federation only in The Hunted. Multiplayer Due to the Honey Badger having an integrated silencer it cannot mount other barrel attachments, such as Muzzle Brake for example. However, this means that more attachments can be used in total because the silencer is in essence a "free" attachment; at most three others can be equipped with the use of Extra Attachment for, in effect, a total of four. It has the third best silenced range of any assault rifle in Ghosts, beat out only by the AK-12 and the Remington R5. The Honey Badger has a 30% recoil reduction for its first shot. This makes firing in single shots or two round bursts at long ranges beneficial for staying on target. This also makes the Semi-Automatic attachment very potent on this weapon; every shot will have this recoil reduction applied, allowing for very accurate shot placement even for those with a good trigger finger. A Grip can be attached to lower this recoil even further, though it is arguably more effective when firing in full auto due to the decreased rate of fire with Semi-Automatic, which allows the weapon's sights to reset more between shots. Extinction The Honey Badger appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact and Mayday, for $2000. In Point of Contact, it is located in the barn, in the cabin area. In Mayday, it is on the catwalk with the tentacle. In Point of Contact, by the time you get to where it is, there are better weapons to be had, so it is not recommended to buy it. Plus, it only has 280 reserve ammunition, which is less than even some of the weapons that can be bought at the motel area have, and only 30 rounds in the magazine. Even in Mayday it may not be the best choice, with the ARX-160 and Ripper available. Attachments Integral *Silencer Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery Honey Badger model CoDG.png|A render of the Honey Badger's model. Honey Badger CoDG.png|The Honey Badger in first-person view. Honey Badger Iron Sights CODG.png|The Honey Badger's iron sights. COD Ghosts Something's Burning.jpg|A soldier wields the Honey Badger. COD Ghosts In The Weeds.jpg|A soldier aims his Honey Badger. Good boy Riley COD Ghosts.jpg|Side view of the Honey Badger. Honey Badger Create-a-Soldier CODG.PNG|Honey Badger, as it appears in Create-a-Soldier. Female soldier holding Honey Badger CoDG.png Honey Badger Shotgun pickup icon CODG.png|Pick-up icon of the Honey Badger that has Shotgun attached. Videos Call of Duty Ghosts Multiplayer Gameplay CHASM (Domination)|Gameplay with the Honey Badger on map Chasm, game mode Domination. Trivia *"RLVOR" and "64/21" can be seen written on the charging handle. Also, "NV" is written just above the magazine. *It has a charging handle assist like the M4A1 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but unlike the one for the M4A1, this one is fully coated black. It only gets pulled and charged at the end of the reload animation when the player is reloading a completely empty magazine. *The Honey Badger has the same iron sight shape as the ARX-160, as well as the iron sight part of the Tracker Sight. * The way the Honey Badger is cocked after reloading in campaign is different from multiplayer. * The Honey Badger has a unique omni-directional recoil pattern; this means the recoil pulls the muzzle left, right, upwards, and even downwards to a certain degree. * The word “BADGER” is written on the side of the gun. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Assault Rifles